My Everything
by YamiNoTenshi666
Summary: Tohru's little cousin Ryuichi comes for a visit, can this mean love for Kyo? Or Will Ryuichi ignore him like everyone else? Yaoi! KyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ryuichi Honda (Tohru's younger cousin) Age: 15 Eye color: deep red Hair color: snow white Hairstyle: in a messy braid to his waist 

Cloths (normally): a pair of baggy black jeans, a deep red t-shirt, a few chain belts, three chain necklaces, a bunch of red and black jellies cover his wrists, and a silver rose pendent

Tohru, Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo were all leaving school when Tohru saw someone familiar leaning against the gate.

"Ryu!" Tohru called running over.

"Ryuichi's back." Uo said smiling as Tohru hugged the boy at the gate.

"Who is that?" Yuki asked. He and Tohru had just started dating and now Tohru was clinging to another guy.

"He's Tohru's cousin, Ryuichi, Tohru's been talking about him coming for weeks!" Uo said cheerfully. "He's a real character once he stops being so nervous. He has a huge mouth though, never knows when to shut up." She laughed.

"She's been planning this? She never mentioned it…" Yuki said.

"Yuki! Kyo! I want you to come meet my cousin!" Tohru called. They walked over and Kyo's eyes locked on Ryuichi.

/ He must not eat much, he's way too thin…needs a hair cut too, like his eyes, good color for him…a silver rose, he's a pretty boy isn't he… a pair of wings and I'd think I'd seen an angel… / Kyo thought looking Ryu over.

"This is my cousin Ryuichi, we're really close. He's really sweet, and funny, and nice…." Tohru continued babbling and Ryuichi just laughed.

"I think they get the point Tohru, that I'm not a mad axe murderer who's bent on destroying the world." Ryuichi laughed.

"I got exited…" Tohru laughed. "Anyways, this is Yuki-kun, and this is Kyo-kun, you remember Uo-chan and Hana-chan from the last time you were here, I talked to Shigure and he said it would be fine if you stayed with us for a while."

"Yep, hey." Ryu said smiling.

"You're related to Honda-san? You look absolutely nothing alike." Yuki said looking at them.

"Yup, I just look weird but we're related." Ryuichi said. After talking to Hana and Uo the four started walking to Shigure's house. They got to know each other much better.

Ryuichi ended up going to bed early saying he was really tired but had absolutely no intention of going to sleep when he got up there. He was sharing a room with Kyo while he was staying there so all hiss stuff was already there. Ryu went over to his backpack and pulled out a black cloth and a small, but extremely sharp, knife. He plopped down on his sleeping bag and took off the jellies on his right wrist reviling many scars. He cut into his flesh and watched the blood trickle down his arm.

/ Funny…it doesn't even hurt, am I dead or something? If I'm cutting myself it should hurt… / Ryuichi thought he cut himself a few more times before wiping the blood away with the cloth. After cleaning the wound up he wrapped a bandage around them. Finally finishing up he put away the knife and now bloodied cloth and yawned widely. He curled up in his sleeping bad and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
Kyo's POV

Kyo watched as Ryuichi hopped up the stairs happily but something was truly wrong.

/ He looks so happy but…why do I get the feeling he's depressed? His eyes…every time I look at them he looks like he's about to cry…damn, I should stop thinking so much, probably just my imagination. / Kyo thought. He shrugged it off but the thought kept bugging him. After about an hour they decided to cal it a night and went to their rooms. Kyo walked in and felt something warm and wet on his foot. He looked down and recognized the liquid as blood.

"Wha…? Blood but the only one…" he looked over to the sleeping bag. "Ryu! Wake up you idiot!" Kyo said shaking him but Ryuichi just wouldn't wake up. Kyo noticed the bandage on Ryu's arm and could figure out that Ryuichi had done this to himself.

/ Why…? Why the hell would he do something like this? He's beautiful…not like me… why does he do this to himself…// Kyo thought watching Ryuichi sleep. He looked down and his hard ruby eyes met Ryuichi's wide red ones.

"Kyo-kun? What's wrong?" Ryuichi asked.

"You! You've been cutting yourself haven't you!" Kyo yelled holding up Ryu's right wrist.

"Yes…please don't hit me!" Ryu cried.

"Wha…? Why would I hit you?" Kyo asked worry evident in his voice now.

"My parents hit me…for being gay, and anything else I do wrong…" Ryuichi said still expecting Kyo to hit him. "I never meant to do anything wrong…for once I thought I wouldn't mess up… I can't do anything right!" Ryuichi cried.

"Shut the hell up! You're perfect and you shouldn't think anything else!" Kyo shouted at the smaller boy. Ryuichi stopped crying and looked at Kyo wide-eyed. "You heard me right…I think you're perfect… soft white hair, bright red eyes, and you're too nice…" Kyo sighed. "Anyone would love to be you…"

"You're wrong…everyone hates me back at home…my hair is too long and my eyes are a freaky color. I'm anything but nice, I lied to you…" Ryuichi said staring at the floor.

"So? My whole family hates me, everything's wrong with me." Kyo said stroking the boys' head. He kept petting the boy until Ryuichi stopped crying. "Ryuichi, promise me one thing, don't cut yourself. It's dangerous, you could die…"

"…Fine… let me sleep with you tonight? Please?" Ryuichi asked pouting cutely.

"Okay." Kyo said. They both climbed up to the bed and Ryuichi snuggled up to Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning

Kyo was up early as usual but everyone else was still asleep. He was fixing something for breakfast when he heard a small sound behind him. He turned and saw Ryu in the doorway.

"Kyo…" Ryuichi said nervously.

"What is it Ryuichi?" Kyo asked; Ryu was really starting to grow on him.

"I need you to take this…" Ryuichi said handing Kyo his knife. "To make sure I stop, I don't know if I really can…"

"I get it Ryuichi, you want me to make sure you don't cut. Nothing to be ashamed of." Kyo said ruffling Ryu's hair a little.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell Tohru-chan! I-I don't want her to know about anything… not my parents or me cutting…" Ryuichi begged.

"Ryuichi…I can't promise you I wont tell her, she has a right to know about this…" Kyo said. "I wont tell her for now, but if anything serious happens I will, got it." Kyo said sternly.

"Yep! Thank you Kyo-kun!" Ryuichi said hugging Kyo tightly.

"I get it, you're happy, but…I need to breathe!" Kyo gasped out.

"Sorry…again." Ryuichi said still smiling.

"Ya know, you look really cute when you smile and not one of those fake ones but when you really smile." Kyo said.

"Huh? You think I'm cute?" Ryuichi said blushing.

"Yeah, you are." Kyo said. He finished making the onigiri he had been fixing and sat down. He handed one to Ryuichi and they sat in silence to a few moments.

"Kyo-kun…Tohru-chan was telling me awhile ago that you do martial arts." Ryuichi said.

"Yeah, still can't beat that smart-ass rat though…" Kyo growled.

"I think it's cool Tohru-chan said you're really good, I do it too, I'm okay I guess." Ryuichi shrugged.

"Really, you'll have to fight me after breakfast then, and don't try to get out of it, you can't start this and back out." Kyo smirked. Ryuichi pouted lightly trying to talk Kyo out of it to no avail. Once they finished eating they walked outside. "Ready to get your ass whipped Ryu-chan?" Kyo asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Ryu sighed. The two boys began fighting and to Kyo's surprise Ryuichi actually put up a very good fight. In the end they were both panting and Kyo was straddling Ryuichi and had his arms pinned above his head.

"You're pretty good, Koneko-chan." Kyo panted. Ryuichi blushed at the new nickname.

"You're still better…" Ryuichi said.

"Of course I am, I just didn't think you'd put up that much of a fight. You're a damn toothpick!" Kyo yelled looking down at Ryuichi's thin arms and waist. "You're too thin you know."

"I know." Ryuichi laughed. "Um…can you let me go now? You're starting to hurt me…"

"Ryu-chan? Kyo-kun? What are you doing?" Tohru asked from the porch.

"I made him fight me, why didn't you say he was so good?" Kyo asked getting off Ryuichi.

"I guess it slipped my mind, is Ryu-chan really good? He told me he liked doing martial arts but he said he was really bad." Tohru said.

"He's good, anything else he said he was bad at?" Kyo questioned. Tohru opened her mouth to say something but Ryuichi had appeared behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Nope! Nothing!" Ryuichi said quickly. "Come on Tohru-chan! We're going… somewhere else!" Ryuichi dragged Tohru inside and they started making lunch (it's around noon now) for everyone.

"Ryu-chan, why do you insist on keeping everything a secret?" Tohru asked sorrowfully.

"Because I'm messed up, and I like to surprise people. It's more fun to find out something while doing something than telling them right away. Plus something's telling me I'll be with Kyo-kun quite a lot while I'm here." Ryuichi said thoughtfully.

"Really? Kyo-kun really seems to like you then! He's been pretty distant lately…" Tohru said.

"I really like him, if he wasn't straight I'd totally ask him out…" Ryuichi sighed.

"Poor Ryu-chan…" Tohru said hugging Ryuichi.

"Tohru, what do you think Kyo would like to do? You know him better than I do…" Ryuichi said.

"I think he'd just want to be with you." Kyo said from the doorway. He had come in to find Ryuichi and to find out why he had run off, and had been listening in on them.

"Um… I should go start the laundry! See you two later." Tohru said leaving the room. Ryuichi blushed bright red and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be saying that! You probably hate me even more now! I'm sorry!" Ryuichi stuttered.

"Ryuichi, don't apologize. I don't hate you for anything, I never did and who said I was straight? I'm not." Kyo chuckled. He walked over to Ryuichi and threw the boy over his shoulder. "You're coming with me, like it or not. I told Shishou I'd come by and I want him to meet my new boyfriend."

"What?" Ryuichi asked in surprised.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend?" Kyo asked.

"No…I'd love that but… you like me?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yeah, you're cute and you actually listen to me." Kyo said. "Shishou is my dad… foster father anyways. He's a martial arts instructor and taught the people in my family karate. He's cool, and he knows I'm gay so he won't be surprised when I tell him that you're my boyfriend. He'll probably say you're cute or something." Kyo laughed.

end Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Yami: i still dont own Fuits Basket...

Kyo continued walking through the town with Ryuichi still over his shoulder. The pair received many strange looks and there was a lot of whispering behind them. Ryuichi tensed every time he heard something and Kyo would pet his bottom or thigh every time to try and calm him down. They eventually got to the dojo and went inside.

"Shishou? I have someone I want you to meet." Kyo called. Kazuma Sohma walked out and looked at the two, though he couldn't see Ryuichi's face at the moment.

"Hello Kyo-kun, who is that you have there?" he asked kindly. Some of Ryuichi's tension disappeared at Shishou's voice and he let out a small breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"This is Ryuichi-kun, Honda-san's cousin, he's visiting for a while. He's also my boyfriend now." Kyo said finally putting Ryuichi back down.

"Ah…you're quite cute little one." Kazuma said kneeling down to Ryuichi's height and looking him in the eye. Ryuichi blushed bright red and hid behind Kyo. "He's shy too, I'm Kazuma Sohma."

"Hello Kazuma-san…" Ryuichi said quietly. Kazuma smiled and ruffled his hair producing a laugh from Ryuichi.

"Your wrist…did something happen? Kazuma asked seeing Ryu's wrist.

"Not really, he's a klutz and he cut himself earlier." Kyo said.

Kazuma insisted that the two stay for lunch, he wanted to get to know Ryuichi a little more. They stayed until about 6:00 and found out some very interesting things. Kyo had found out Ryuichi was hotter than he had originally thought. Kazuma had found out Ryuichi was good at martial arts and wanted to see and in the end Ryuichi got hot and pulled off his shirt. Kazuma had found out much about Ryuichi, that he lives in Kyoto, that he likes cats, and that he is absolutely adorable. Ryuichi hadn't learned much and was incredibly confused but had fun anyways.

Kyo and Ryuichi had a fairly quiet walk home. Ryuichi was pretty much a zombie from exhaustion; he hadn't slept well last night and then he was doing martial arts with both Kyo and Kazuma. Kyo glanced over at Ryu and smiled, Ryuichi looked absolutely adorable right now.

"Ryuichi-kun, do you want me to carry you the rest of the way? You look like you're ready to collapse." Kyo chuckled. Ryuichi shook his head and yawned.

"I can make it home, I don't need you to carry me Kyo-kun…" Ryuichi said yawning again. Kyo rolled his eyes at Ryuichi then walked up behind him and picked him up. Ryuichi yelped in surprise but settled down when he noticed it was Kyo. "Put me down Kyo! I told you I could yawn walk home without you carrying me." Ryuichi wined squirming around in Kyo's arms. Kyo laughed a little at Ryuichi's complaint and kissed him to quiet Ryuichi. That worked to stop Ryuichi from moving.

"Good, if you kept moving I might have dropped you. You were about to collapse, you need to be carried the rest of the way. I'm not going to let you get hurt just because you're stubborn." Kyo said. Ryuichi pouted for a moment then looked up at Kyo seriously.

"You actually care…you really, really care. You're not just faking it like everyone back in Kyoto…" he said quietly.

"Get over that fact Koneko-chan. I care about you, and I have something to do now." Kyo said opening the door. He ran upstairs depositing Ryuichi on it before he left the room leaving Ryuichi very confused. Ryuichi shrugged it off then snuggled into the bed falling asleep quickly.

Kyo smiled to himself when he heard Ryuichi's soft snoring coming from his room. He had a few calls to make and a few people to talk to…A Few Hours Later

"Wake up Koneko-chan, I've got something to tell you!" Kyo said shaking Ryuichi excitedly.

"Five more minutes…" Ryuichi mumbled into the pillow.

"Wake up now!" Kyo said shaking him harder. Ryuichi groaned and sat up yawning.

"What is it Kyo-kun…? I'm tired still…" Ryuichi wined.

"I made a few calls while you were asleep, and you've got a new home now." Kyo said smiling. "You're one week of staying here has turned into however long you want."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuichi asked with wide-eyes.

"I mean I talked to your parents and asked Shigure and now you live here, you'll be starting school here next week. I couldn't have my boyfriend living so far away from me could I? Plus I think you'll-" Kyo's sentence was cut off because he was squeezed by Ryuichi.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun! I've never been so happy!" Ryuichi said rubbing his face into Kyo's chest. "I was scared that when I went back home, you'd forget all about me, that no one would care again…" Ryuichi said pitifully.

"You really thought I would let that happen?" Kyo said flatly. Ryuichi's grip loosened and he looked saddened.

"I did…people forget about me and I know my parents wouldn't let this relationship last anyways. I'm happy still though I get to be with Kyo-kun!" Ryuichi said hugging Kyo again. "My parents actually are letting me stay?"

"Yeah, they're bastards ya know. When I talked to your dad he said he'd be more than happy to get that little fag outta his hair and that you were my problem now. No one should talk about such a beautiful person like that. You haven't done anything to them and they hate you…no one deserves that." Kyo said petting Ryuichi lovingly.

"The same thing happens to Kyo-kun, you told me and I remembered. You said everyone hates you, that everything was wrong with you. Nothing is, so you don't deserve any of that either." Ryuichi said leaning into Kyo's touch. The two said nothing for a long while with Ryuichi just sitting in Kyo's lap with his face to Kyo's well-built chest and Kyo petting Ryu's soft white hair.

After a while longer Ryuichi got on his knees and pressed his lips against Kyo's. A moment later he pulled away blushing brightly and hopped off the bed and onto his sleeping bag. He pulled his blanket over himself and got comfortable.

"Night Kyo-kun, I'm going back to bed…" Ryuichi said smiling to himself. He squeaked when Kyo picked him up off the floor and laid him next to him on the bed.

"You're staying up here if you like it or not, got it Koneko-chan." Kyo said smirking at the small white-haired boy.

"Okay! I'm fine with that!" Ryuichi said happily. He allowed Kyo to wrap his around his waist and put his head under Kyo's chin. He could just imagine that they looked like a true pair of lovers at this moment, with Kyo holding him protectively and him snuggled against Kyo's chest. He smiled to himself at the thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

end part 3+

Yami: Chapter three is out yay!

ryuichi: yep, yami's been lazy and late with her updates though

Yami: i dont like working!

Ryuichi: hopeless...

Yami: yeah, anyways, next chapter will be out when i feel like it so just keep an eye out for it! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Yami: I DONT OWN IT ALREADY! though i want it...

The next morning Ryuichi was the first up. He sat in the bed staring at Kyo for the longest time trying to think of a way to repay him for all that he had done for him. He sighed quietly when he couldn't think of anything that would be enough for Kyo. Ryuichi snuggled closer to Kyo's chest. Kyo was up soon too and started petting Ryuichi again.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." Ryuichi whispered.

"'S okay Koneko-chan." Kyo replied.

"You're too nice to me, what can I do to make you happy Kyo-kun?" Ryuichi asked.

"Shut-up and stay mine." Kyo said bopping Ryuichi on the nose. He got up and headed towards the door. He opened the door and walked straight into Tohru. Kyo instantly transformed into an orange cat. Tohru was trying to explain this to Ryuichi who just looked very confused. He got out of the bed and picked up the cat staring at it with confusion.

"Stop staring at me dammit!" Kyo yelled. Ryuichi smiled childishly then hugged the cat.

"You're so cute Kyo-kun!" Ryuichi said happily.

"Ryu? Don't you think this is weird?" Tohru asked surprised with Ryuichi's reaction.

"Nope! Kyo-kun is cute!" Ryuichi said huggling Kyo.

"So…you don't think I'm weird?" Kyo asked.

"Nope!" Ryuichi said happily. Kyo transformed back and the weight made Ryuichi fall back with Kyo straddling his waist.

"Um…I'll be back later!" Tohru said. Both boys blushed madly when she left, Kyo from being naked and Ryuichi from the suggestive position they were in.

"I guess I should explain what just happened shouldn't I…?" Kyo said. Ryuichi didn't say anything so Kyo decided to continue. "Well you know the zodiac legend, my family is possessed by the spirits of the animals… Shigure's the dog, Yuki's the rat, and I'm the cat… we're all cursed." When Ryuichi didn't respond Kyo feared that he was either afraid or was disgusted with him now. "I know it's weird but-" Kyo was going to start trying to dissuade Ryuichi's mind about the curse but he was cut off by Ryuichi's soft lips in his.

"Stop saying stupid things, like I said before, I don't think it's weird. So it's slightly abnormal, does that make you a different Kyo than the one that's been taking care of me for the last few days?" Ryuichi asked happily. "Plus, Kyo-kun was cute as a kitty!" he said hugging the still naked Kyo. He looked down and blushed mumbling an apology. Kyo got off of Ryuichi and quickly put on a pair of pants. "So you're the cat? It may seem strange to you, but if I had my way I'd be born in the year of the cat."

"Why would you want that? The cat was stupid and got tricked by the rat…" Kyo said sitting on his bed.

"True, but the cat must have been very lonely… I know what it's like to be left out and alone, no one really deserves that." Ryuichi said sadly. "Kyo-kun doesn't deserve that treatment just because he's the cat, you didn't choose that so it can't be you fault."

"If everyone thought like you probably more people would like me." Kyo mumbled. "You know what, Tohru said the same thing when she found out about the curse, that she'd rather be a cat, instead of a dog. What year are you really born in anyways?" Kyo asked.

"Monkey…" Ryuichi said hopping into Kyo's lap. Ryuichi lapped at Kyo's neck a little and Kyo let a small moan fall from his lips. Ryuichi had remembered from a school project that a cat's neck is one of their more sensitive spots and since Kyo had turned into a cat before he thought it might be the same with Kyo. He smiled at the sounds Kyo was making and bit down gently and Kyo moaned a little louder. After a few minutes of that he nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I've gotta go to school Ryu-kun, I'll be back in a few hours." Kyo said gently pushing Ryuichi off his lap. He changed into his uniform quickly and walked downstairs with Ryuichi and found Tohru and Yuki waiting for him.

"Bye Ryu-chan, I'll see you later!" Tohru laughed as they walked away.

"Bye…!" Ryu called.

"Now Ryuichi-kun, I'll be working so try to stay out of trouble." Shigure said after the three had left.

"I will Shigure-san." Ryuichi said with a cute smile he quietly padded back up to Kyo's room. He went to his backpack and pulled out a black notebook. Last year in English his teacher had had them write in a journal type thing every other week, they could write anything they wanted and Ryuichi found it to be a good way to express himself. He normally just wrote poetry or short stories, just to get everything off his mind so it didn't hurt so much. He had continued doing it because of those reasons.

He sat down on the bed white his notebook and turned on his headset. 'Deep Silent Complete' by Nightwish started playing, one of his favorite songs. He started writing random stories and stupid poems while listening to the CD and amazingly the whole day flew by with him doing that! When he heard the doors open his head jerked up and he turned off his music. He quickly padded down the stairs and peeked around the corner to make sure it was Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru there. It was and Uo-chan, Megumi, and Hana-chan were there too.

"Hey shorty, get out here!" Uo laughed seeing Ryuichi.

"Hi Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Megumi-kun. Nice to see you again." Ryuichi said smiling.

End part 4+


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: STILL DONT OWN IT!

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Megumi-kun, are sleeping over this weekend! Megumi-kun originally wasn't coming but he heard you were here and you know how much he adores you Ryu-chan." Tohru explained. Ryuichi nodded in understanding before being hugged by Megumi. The young Goth had always had some attachment to Ryuichi, no one really knew why but he did.

"Hello Ryu-kun, I've missed you since the last time you visited." Megumi said. "You've moved here too, correct?"

"Yep, you're going to be stuck with me now!" Ryu said cheerfully.

"I'll enjoy that very much." Megumi said smiling. Once Megumi let go of him Kyo scooped him up and Ryuichi squeaked in surprise. Ryuichi giggled lightly when Kyo tickled his tummy and everyone else stared in surprise at the two.

"What?" Kyo growled.

"Uh…why are you holding shorty?" Uo asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Kyo said simply.

"Really? You are! That's so sweet!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"That's very good for you Ryu-chan." Hana said smiling at Ryuichi.

"You better be good to shorty or I'll personally kill you orangey!" Uo yelled.

"I got it already, I'm going upstairs! Ryuichi-kun's coming with me." Kyo yelled storming up to his room. He plopped Ryuichi down on the bed and started tickling having found that Ryuichi was ticklish while they were downstairs.

"Kyo hahaha! Stop it haha please! I can't hahahaha breathe!" Ryuichi said in-between fits of laughter. His face turned pink and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes from his laughing. Kyo looked up and burst out laughing when he saw Ryuichi's face. Both of them calmed themselves down after a few minutes of Kyo just staying above Ryuichi.

"You've got no idea how cute you looked when we were downstairs, all cuddled up in my arms like that." Kyo said.

"And you've got no idea how hot you are above me like this." Ryuichi said deviously (lol, vocabulary word from a few weeks ago at my school).

"Got your school uniform today, it's in my backpack. You're starting tomorrow." Kyo said.

"I'm stuck at a new school and I don't know anyone in my grade!" Ryuichi wined pouting cutely. "You, Yuki-kun, and Tohru-chan are all a grade ahead of me!"

"Don't worry, I looked through your stuff already, you're in all of my cousins classes. They'll make sure you don't get lost or left out of anything, you'll be fine." Kyo said kissing Ryuichi's forehead gently. "They're both in the zodiac if you were wondering, Hatsuharu is the ox and Momiji is the rabbit, you'll meet them both tomorrow."

"Cool." Ryuichi said sweetly. Kyo pulled himself off of Ryu and grabbed his backpack from where he had thrown it after he put Ryuichi down. He took out a folder with Ryuichi's name on it and a few uniforms handing them both to Ryuichi.

"That's your schedule and uniforms. I have homework to do now so can you leave me alone for a while? The faster I finish the more I can be with you." Kyo said. Ryuichi nodded and smiled at Kyo.

"I'll go play with Megumi-kun, he'll like having me around and you'll get your work finished without feeling bad cause you were ignoring me." Ryuichi said kissing Kyo on the cheek before bouncing downstairs. "Megumi-kun! Where are you?"

"Right here." Megumi said monotonously as always.

"Hi Megumi-kun! I've missed you so much, I was a little shocked earlier, I'm sorry I didn't say much to you." Ryuichi said hugging Megumi tightly.

"I know, Saki-chan has been teaching me to read emotions. I knew you were happy but a little too shocked to really show it." Megumi said taking Ryuichi's hand and pulling him over to a set of chairs. Megumi sat in one while Ryuichi took the other. "I'm glad you found a boyfriend Ryu-kun, you need someone to love you unconditionally."

"Yes… I do." Ryuichi said looking down.

"You deserve it very much. You're nice, sweet, funny, and-"

"And gay…" Ryuichi said cutting Megumi off. "Many people will over look me simply because of my sexuality."

"Well they're all assholes! You shouldn't be judged because you like guys! That is like everyone who judged Saki-chan because she was psychic." Megumi said. "I like you as you are…I don't care that you're gay or that you're always hiding behind a smile. I just want to see you happy…" Megumi said before walking over into the other room to see what his sister and her friends were doing.

Ryuichi blinked stupidly a few times then smiled. Megumi was much smarter then he realized. He jumped up and padded back up the stairs and into Kyo's room. Kyo was looking at a sheet with a frustrated expression on his face. Ryuichi made sure not to disturb Kyo in any way as he ran to the bed and lay down.

Kyo let out a frustrated roar and threw the book towards the bed not knowing Ryuichi was lying there. Ryuichi cried out in slight pain when the book hit him roughly on his shoulder and cheek.

"Damn! I didn't know you were there Ryuichi-kun! I didn't mea to hit you!" Kyo said running over at Ryuichi's cry.

"It's okay Kyo-kun, I know." Ryuichi said rubbing his shoulder. "I've been through worse anyways, don't worry." He said laughing lightly when Kyo pulled his shirt over so he could check his shoulder. Kyo licked and kissed both his shoulder and his cheek in an attempt to make Ryuichi feel better. Ryuichi sighed happily and sat up straight.

"Damn, I'm still sorry I just got frustrated with my homework. Writing's not my thing and I couldn't think of anything to write." Kyo said still convinced he had hurt his little love.

"I'm fine, I'm also good at writing, what are you writing about?" Ryuichi asked picking up the binder that had been hurled at him.

"Just supposed to be a piece about a friend and why they're our friend." Kyo said.

"Okay, who were you planning on writing about?" Ryuichi asked attentively.

"You of course, it's just so hard to explain why… I don't know how to put it all into words." Kyo said. "I want to explain you but nothing seems good enough for you…"

"I'm sure anything you say about me will be absolutely wonderful." Ryuichi said smiling cutely at Kyo. "Try not to think so hard about it, just go with the flow. That always works for me while I'm writing."

"Okay, I'll try not to throw something at you this time." Kyo chuckled taking the bind offered from Ryuichi.

"That would be nice." Ryuichi said giggling. He sat back on the bed staring at the ceiling listening to the faint scratches of Kyo's pencil as he wrote.

>>>>The next morning >>>>

Ryuichi was woken up and started walking to school hand in hand with Kyo. Kyo said he would drop him off in his first class before school and be waiting by the gate after. Kyo gave Ryuichi a sweet kiss before letting him walk into the almost empty classroom. No one was there except the teacher, Miss Lyn, and two other students, a hyper blonde and a punk with black and white hair (Haru and Momiji duh…). He handed a note to Miss Lyn and she nodded.

"You just moved here correct Mr. Honda?" Miss Lyn asked. Ryuichi nodded. "Take the seat next to Hatsuharu, class will be starting in about five minutes. Those two can show you around if you get lost, they have all the same classes as you."

Ryuichi sat down next to the larger boy and stared down at his desk feeling completely lost. The blonde boy popped his head in front of Ryuichi smiling brightly.

"Hello! I'm Momiji Sohma, this is Haru-chan!" he said hyperactively.

"Um…hello, I'm Ryuichi Honda." He said shyly.

"You're cute Ryu-kun! Like Tohru-chan!" Momiji said happily.

"You know Tohru-chan? She's my cousin." Ryuichi said blushing a little from Momiji's comment.

"You are? I didn't know she had a cousin who lived nearby." Haru said.

"She didn't, Kyo arranged it a few days ago. I was originally just here for a week." Ryuichi said.

"What! Tohru wasn't going to let us meet you?" Momiji complained.

"Why the hell did Kyo do that?" Haru asked.

"I'm his boyfriend." Ryuichi said blushing adorably.

"You are? Seeing you, you could do much better than my cousin." Haru said looking over Ryuichi.

"Maybe but I like Kyo-kun, he's really good to me and likes me for me." Ryuichi said.

"You have all the same classes as us right? I overheard the teacher telling you that. We'll make sure you don't get lost or into trouble with anyone." Haru said.

"Really?" Ryuichi asked.

"Of course! It'll be fun to play with Ryu-chan!" Momiji shouted energetically. He kissed Ryuichi's cheek as he had done Tohru when he met her making Ryuichi's face burn red. Momiji smiled brightly and sat on Ryuichi's desk chattering about something Ryuichi couldn't catch. Haru was continuing to look over Ryuichi before he interrupted Momiji.

"Ya know, you look absolutely nothing like Tohru-san." He said.

"I know, I look a strange and Tohru-chan looks normal…" Ryuichi said.

"Most of the Sohma's look a little different, like how my hair is colored, and you look like you'd fit in like that. I don't think I've met anyone out of our family with white hair or red eyes." Haru said. "It'll be interesting to have another Honda around, if you're anything like your cousin." By now all the students had moved into the classroom and were sitting in their seats for class. Momiji hopped off Ryuichi's desk and headed over to his.

"Ryuichi, make sure to take care of Kyo, he needs someone who'll love him no matter what and if you hurt him in any form I'll personally kill you." Haru said dangerously scaring little Ryu a little. You see, Haru had developed a crush on the orange haired cat and didn't want anything to happen to him even if he was with another lover.

"Got it, and please do." Ryuichi said smiling at the ox. He never wanted to hurt Kyo and if he did he'd want someone to kill him for it, even if he hadn't meant to do anything at all.

End of School

As Kyo had promised he was waiting for Ryuichi at the gates. He put his arm around Ryuichi's waist and started walking him home not missing any of the glares Ryuichi got from his fangirls. He kissed Ryuichi's forehead noticing the boy's rejected expression.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing…" Ryuichi said.

"Those glares you got from those fangirls?" Kyo asked. Ryuichi looked up and nodded at Kyo. "Don't worry about it, they just don't want to except the fact that I'm gay and with you. It's not really you they dislike but the fact that you're with me."

"Oh…" Ryuichi said feeling like an idiot for feeling rejected about it. When they made it back home they were met by quite a surprise. Ayame was there…let the terror begin!

End Part 5

okay...megumi is sorta OOC but i felt like putting him in! i know this is kinda really late but i've been busy writing some original things i'm posting on another site. actually...i have at lot more written but i've been tooy writing other things to post. i also have another story i wanna start posting here but i'm not sure whenor if i'll get it out...JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: only own Ryuichi...not the rest...

Ryuichi blinked a few times not knowing whom the man, or was it woman, in front of him was. Ayame looked over the boy before standing up and grabbing his hands.

"Hello there! You must be Ryuichi! Gure-san said I could have fun dressing you up but never mentioned half of your natural beauty." Ayame said. "I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother. Though he still wants to deny all relations to me. I make costumes of all sorts and you will be my next masterpiece."

"Uh…it's a pleasure to meet you Ayame-san." Ryuichi said barely catching what Ayame had said. Kyo pushed Ayame off him and growled at the man.

"You are NOT going to dress MY Ryuichi up like a fuckin' doll!" he growled.

"Oh but Kyonkichi, I wouldn't dress him up so badly, I will dress him beautifully for you! He wouldn't be a doll, he would be a princess." Ayame said running a hand over Ryuichi's cheek while he blushed brightly.

"No!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun…I think it would be…fun." Ryuichi said looking up at Kyo with his big red eyes.

"Fine, you better not do anything to him though!" Kyo said holding Ryuichi protectively. He had broken at Ryuichi's eyes, unable to say no to his little love. A sly smile crept onto Ayame's face and he clapped his hands excitedly.

"Both of you must come to my shop tomorrow! Come around nine o'clock and I'll be ready to work with Ryuichi-can!" he said excitedly. He ran upstairs to find Shigure again humming to himself in joy; he was going to make Ryuichi a few cute outfits for Kyo. Kyo continued to hold Ryuichi and rocked him gently.

"He's going to dress you up…" He said.

"I know, it sounds like fun. I've never really don't anything about the way I look and it will be interesting to see what Ayame-san wants to do." Ryuichi said.

"If he makes you look like some kind of slut I'm going to kill him." Kyo said. "You're pretty anyways, you don't need to be made over."

"Really? You don't want to see me all dressed up for you?" Ryuichi asked pouting at Kyo.

"I never said that. I just don't trust Ayame." Kyo said. Kyo picked Ryu up and carried up to the room they were currently sharing. They would finish their homework today so they could just hang out with each other after tomorrow morning.

The Next Morning at Ayame's Shop

Ayame had dragged both to his store, Kyo so he could see Ryuichi when he was finished and Ryuichi to dress up. He had already planned a few outfits after Shigure had described Ryuichi and only had to do the hems and refit the bosom so it would fit around the boy's chest correctly. He had told Kyo to sit in the backroom while he took care of Ryuichi.

About a half hour passed before Ayame came out to announce that Ryuichi was ready.

"Come out now Ryu-chan!" he said in a singsong voice.

"No! I look like an idiot!" Ryuichi wined from behind the door.

"C'mon Ryu-kun, you can't possibly look bad and if you don't get out here soon I'll come in and get you." Kyo said. Ryuichi came out in an adorable frilly white dress with pink and red ribbons all over. Two floppy white rabbit ears were placed in his hair and the back had a rabbit tail placed right above his bottom. Kyo normally hated cross-dressing, as he had shown many times prior, but with Ryuichi he liked it very much.

"Isn't he just beautiful in that dress?" Ayame whispered in Kyo's ears. "Go show him how much you like it." when Kyo made no movement whatsoever, just stared openmouthed at Ryuichi, Ayame took things into his own hands. He cupped Ryuichi's cheek and lifted his head up. "If you will not show him, I will." He lent down to kiss Ryuichi but the small boy slapped him.

"I'm already with Kyo!" he yelled. "Sorry for slapping you but…I didn't know what else to do." Kyo smirked triumphantly at that reaction, this proving Ryuichi was loyal to him.

"I'll go fix up your other gifts while you admire this one." Ayame said smiling as he left the room. When he left Kyo pulled Ryuichi into his lap kissing him heatedly.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He murmured into the kiss. Ryuichi said nothing but made a happy noise in the back of his throat. After Kyo finished kissing him he simply held Ryuichi to his chest petting the soft white hair that had been taken out of it's braid to go with the outfit better.

"You don't think the rabbit ears are…?" Ryuichi asked nibbling on one of the ears as it slipped in front of his face.

"They're adorable and fit you bunny-boy." Kyo said. "You're a cute little rabbit, quiet and sweet."

"Ayame has a few others too, he already fit the other outfits but decided you should see me in this one first. He also gave me some other accessories." Ryuichi said.

"What are the others like?" Kyo asked not wanting Ryuichi to be wearing anything too outrageous.

"A black and orange dress with a black leather collar and orange cat ears and cattail, a pink dress that goes with these ears too, and a pair of leather pants and a tight black tank top that goes with these ears too." Ryuichi said. Kyo nodded, he was fine with the outfits for the most part, the leather was a little iffy but he was okay with it, he's check Ryuichi in them all later and decide for sure…

Ryuichi spun around in the white dress he was wearing so Tohru could see it. She squealed happily and hugged him saying how cute he looked.

"You look so adorable Ryu-chan! I bet Kyo agreed didn't he?" Tohru said.

"Yeah, he said I was cute too." Ryuichi said.

"You should've seen him, he slapped Ayame for trying to kiss him and he looks absolutely beautiful doesn't he." Kyo said happier than he had been for weeks. He picked Ryuichi up bridal style and kissed him fully making the smaller boy blush brightly.

"You're in a good mood Kyo and yes Ryuichi does look good in that dress." Tohru laughed. Kyo kissed Ryuichi again and tickled his stomach making him laugh hard. "You two are really in love, it makes me happy just to see you."

"I don't know if it's love yet, but I care a whole damn lot about you Ryuichi, if things keep going as they are I'm sure it will turn into love though." Kyo said. Ryuichi smiled up at Kyo and hopped out of his arms.

"I'm going to get changed out of this now, I feel like going out for a walk by myself." He said running up the stairs. He changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a loose black button-up shirt that contrasted nicely with his white hair and pale skin. He bounced down the stairs and kissed Kyo goodbye before running outside. He hummed softly to himself as he walked through the crisp night air.

A round hand shoved him to the ground and four others held him down.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

An hour later

Ryuichi ran home as fast as he could. The bruise on his face hidden expertly with makeup and his clothes were straightened once again. He opened the door and was wrapped in Kyo's arms within moments.

"There you are, I was starting to worry about you." He said kissing Ryuichi gently.

"I just got a little lost Kyo. I'm a big boy Kyo, you shouldn't worry." Ryuichi said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now, see ya in the morning." Kyo said kissing Ryuichi once more before going back upstairs. Everyone had gone to sleep already except Kyo and Ryuichi, now it was only Ryuichi.

Now that Kyo was gone Ryuichi broke down crying and sunk down into the couch unable to move any longer. / I'm so sorry Kyo! I let myself get raped! I'm not worthy of your constant love any longer/ He thought brokenly. In the past hour he had been raped by three older men and lost his virginity. He had wanted to give that to someone he loved…not lose it to a complete stranger unwillingly.

He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his spine, and headed towards the kitchen picking out a sharp knife. He rolled up his sleeve and sliced at his arm with the knife watching the blood run down his arm as he had done so many times before.

"WHAT THE HELL RYUICHI?" Kyo yelled, not loud enough to wake anyone but enough to snap Ryuichi out of his trance. He ripped the knife away from Ryuichi and grabbed both his arms. "Why the hell are you cutting yourself? Aren't you happy to be with me or is that all an act?" he growled.

"No…I really love being with you Kyo but…but I don't deserve your care…" Ryuichi sobbed. His tears wouldn't stop falling and he wouldn't try to stop them… "I'm so sorry Kyo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said continuously.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." Kyo said shaking his head. If Ryuichi was sorry for cutting himself why had he done it in the first place?

"I…I was raped…" as soon as Kyo heard those words his entire world started to fall apart…

End Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i only own Ryuichi, not Furuba...

/ Ryuichi…I let my boyfriend get raped. / Kyo thought sadly.

"Let's get you cleaned off, I bet you don't feel too good right now." Kyo suggested. Ryuichi nodded blankly and let Kyo lead him to the bathroom. He took a bath scrubbing his skin until it was red and close to bleeding. Kyo got him out a pair of red and black plaid flannel pajamas and waited at the door for him to come back out. When he finally did his white hair hung over his face and tears dropped down hitting the floor every few seconds.

"Come on Ryuichi, you've had a hard day…" Kyo said pulling Ryuichi to their bedroom.

"Kyo-kun…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be disloyal to you…" Ryuichi said quietly between small sobs. Kyo hugged Ryuichi and rocked him gently. "Do you wanna break up with me? I'll understand if you do…"

"No! Never!" Kyo said instantly after Ryuichi said that. "I love you Ryuichi, I never want to loose you." Ryuichi sniffled and smiled up at Kyo with his shining red eyes. Kyo lent down and pressed his lips firmly against Ryuichi's. He slipped his tongue past Ryuichi's lips and coaxed his to play. After a few minutes the need for air became highly apparent and they had to separate. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale…"

"I'm okay, but I feel a little sick…" Ryuichi said.

"Okay, I'll call my uncle in the morning, he's a doctor." Kyo said. "He's part of the zodiac too, Hatori the dragon."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now, goodnight…Koi lover or love I think…?" Ryuichi questioned to see if Kyo would let him call him that.

"Okay, I'll be right next to you if you need anything." Kyo said. Telling him then that he would be sleeping in the bed. He carried Ryuichi back to their bed and Ryuichi quickly fell asleep. Kyo was worried about Ryuichi's mental stability, he was already self-loathing and being raped wasn't helping any. Kyo didn't understand what Ryuichi felt he needed to be, Kyo thought he was perfect already and didn't need to be anything more but Ryuichi thought something was wrong with him. He stroked Ryuichi's cheek and kissed his soft rose petal lips wanting contact with him. A few tears fell off his cheeks landing on Ryuichi's.

He finally lay to sleep hugging Ryuichi to his body.

The Next Morning

Hatori had been called over as soon as Shigure had woken up. Kyo explained what had happened and the dog instantly called Hatori. Ryuichi was hiding under the covers from embarrassment; he hadn't wanted anyone to know about how he was raped… Kyo was sitting outside the door driving himself crazy worrying about what Hatori would do to Ryuichi.

"I'll need you to remove your clothing and turn over so I can examination, Ryuichi-kun." Hatori ordered. "I'm the only one here so you don't have to be embarrassed about anything."

"…Fine…" Ryuichi said reluctantly taking off his clothing. The only thing covering him at all now were the bandages Kyo had put on his arm the night before. He turned over so his bottom was exposed for Hatori's examination. Hatori probed at Ryuichi's entrance making him cry out and whine pitifully.

"They really did a number on you…you're skin is torn to shreds down here." Hatori said blankly. "There's not much I can do for you about this, but I suggest you stay off your feet for a few days. You'll be in quite a bit of pain but you'll be fine other than that."

"Okay…" Ryuichi said nodding.

"I think you should get some rest for now, stay in bed." Hatori said finishing up. He opened the door and Kyo rushed in holding and kissing Ryuichi.

"Is everything okay with him Hatori-san? He's not hurt too badly is he?" Kyo asked curiously.

"No, he'll be okay, is there something between you two?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, Ryu-chan is my boyfriend." Kyo said holding Ryuichi protectively.

"Kyo-kun, Akito would never permit this and there's the curse." Hatori said.

"I don't give a damn about Akito and he knows already! I love him!" Kyo said.

"Kyo-chan…" Ryuichi said fearfully.

"Shhh, it's okay Ryu. Nothing's going to happen." Kyo said holding the bare boy close. He glared at Hatori and growled a little. " You are NOT taking him away from me!"

"I'll keep quiet for a while. But if any problems arise from you, Ryuichi, action will be taken." Hatori said before leaving.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." Kyo said.

/ I hope you're right… / Ryuichi thought sadly.

Kyo had decided to take care of Ryuichi all day because of the pain he was in. He had been doing absolutely everything for Ryu not making him move at all. They had already decided that they would stay home from school the next day, Ryuichi was in too much pain and Kyo wouldn't leave Ryuichi for a second. At the end of the day they were both cuddled up in Kyo's bed kissing softly and lovingly, not with simple lust or hunger.

"You're too good to me Kyo" Ryu mumbled between kisses.

"And you're too perfect for me" Kyo responded. "You deserve to be pampered like the little princess you are. Now arms out, I need to rewrap them." Ryuichi instantly complied with Kyo's command holding out his injured arm to Kyo. Kyo unwrapped the bandages revealing the large gashes that still lined his arm making Kyo flinch at the pain they must have caused.

"I shouldn't have done that to myself I've caused you so much trouble with them." Ryuichi said seeing Kyo's saddened look.

"I just feel bad that I couldn't stop you, they look like they hurt so much and it's dangerous. I don't want you hurt in any way, shape, or form." Kyo said rubbing some antibacterial cream onto the gashes. He took out some new bandages and wrapped his arm up snugly. "I understand why you did it though so I wont stay mad at you, I probably wouldn't have done much different"

"So you're not mad at me for it?" Ryuichi asked.

"No, I can't stay mad at my little bunny boy can I." Kyo said smiling.

"Yay! You're little bunny boy is very, very glad!" Ryuichi said hugging Kyo happily. He gently kissed Kyo and smiled angelically at Kyo. "I was so scared that you didn't want me"

"I'm never letting you go Ryu-chan. Now, lay back down and I'll give you your present." Kyo said. Ryuichi lied down and looked at Kyo curiously, Kyo hadn't left so he wasn't sure what kind of present Kyo had for him. Kyo reached under the bed and pulled out a stuffed pink and white rabbit. "I asked Tohru to get this for you Ryu-chan, I would've gotten it myself but I didn't have the heart to leave you while you're in pain."

"Thank you Koi, it's very sweet of you to get me a present and take care of me, you only should have done one" Ryuichi said holding the rabbit to his chest. Kyo slid back under the covers next to Ryuichi. He held Ryuichi protectively and started kissing him again. Ryuichi blushed cutely and returned all of Kyo's kisses with a burning passion. He never wanted this moment to endbam!

"Kyo-kun! I missed you so much!" someone yelled. So much for Ryuichi's wish "You're not asleep already are you Kyo-kun? And what are you doing with him?" Kagura asked standing on top of the broken down door.

"Leave us alone Kagura, we want to be alone." Kyo growled. He sat up with Ryuichi still in his arms. "I'm trying to take care of my boyfriend and I don't need you bitching on him."

"What? Boyfriend? Kyo how could you?" she asked near tears. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE A BOY WHO DOESNT EVEN KNOW YOU OVER ME?" Kagura raged.

"Quit yelling, you're scaring Koneko-chan." Kyo said holding Ryuichi, who had started tearing up when she said he didn't even know Kyo. "He thinks little enough of himself without you telling him that." Kyo growled at the invader. Kagura glared at the two before attempting to punch Ryuichi, who managed to dodge that. He landed gracefully ignoring the pain he was in and ran out the door with Kagura close behind. He was still fast despite his obvious discomfort.

Ryuichi was obviously scared and hurt right now as he ran through the house. As soon as he lost Kagura he hid inside a closet and huddled in the back crying silently to himself in pain, both physical and emotional. He could here Kagura and Kyo both yelling at each other right outside the door before someone left slamming the door behind them. The one who had stayed sighed and walked away opening every door in the house, Ryuichi guessed that from the constant sound of doors opening and shutting. Kyo finally opened the closet Ryuichi was hiding and picked him up hissing his tearstained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Ryuichi, I didn't know Kagura would come by and I hadn't had anything planned to keep her busy Are you okay, Koneko-chan?" Kyo asked carrying the boy back to his room.

"I'm okay, only a little pain." Ryuichi said softly.

"Don't let anything she, or anyone else, says get to you. Unless I say it it's a bunch of crap." Kyo said.

"Okay" Ryuichi mumbled. "Then you have to set my mind straight, I want to know everything about you. That way, I wont even think twice when someone says anything."

"I'll tell you some" Kyo said sounding very sad and afraid of what was to come.  
End Part 7

Yami: i never liked Kagura so she never comes back after this


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Ryuichi. I haven't really told anyone about my life, people just figure it out or hear from other people, not normally me…" Kyo said holding Ryuichi to his chest. "My mom was really over protective of me. She wouldn't even let me outside…She ended up committing suicide when I was six Yami: I don't remember if it ever said his actual age…I'm going with six years old though. My dad had disowned me because of the zodiac curse and he says it's my fault my mother died. Shishou took me in, no one else was willing to, and started teaching me martial arts. There's really noting more to my messed up life other than taking my anger out on everyone around me and an over all hate for the entire Sohma family, including myself." Kyo said.

"Your mother dieing must have been hard on you…" Ryuichi said.

"No, she never really loved me, she was scared and ashamed of me." Kyo said.

"Oh…well…it still doesn't seem like you had an easy time after it. I know what it's like having parents be ashamed of you…" Ryuichi said sadly.

"I'm fine with everything now really, I don't want you to pity me or anything. I want things to stay how they were." Kyo said before kissing Ryuichi gently.

"I know, why would I treat you differently in the first place? Like I said before you're still the same Kyo-chan, I just know more about you now!" Ryuichi said. "I feel better now Kyo-chan! I love you."

"I love you too, now get some sleep bunny boy, I don't like seeing you in any sort of pain so I want you to get better as fast as you can." Kyo said.

"Okay Koi, I'm already feeling much better. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days." Ryuichi said lying down on the bed. He hugged the stuffed rabbit to his chest with one arm and held Kyo's hand with the other. "Night Kyo-chan."

A few days later

Ryuichi had gotten back to normal after a few days at home. He had gotten back to his cheerful self and had been clinging to Kyo nonstop since he could move. Both he and Kyo were going back to school and they would just have a wonderful time making up the work they missed for the next few days.

"Shorty! God you scared us!" Arisa yelled squeezing Ryuichi.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm fine now though." Ryuichi said.

"Yo orangey! How the hell did this happen with you around? You're supposed to be taking care of our little bunny boy!" Arisa added seeing Kyo.

"It's not Kyo-chan's fault Uo-chan, when I went out I told him I wanted to go by myself. And he took really good care of me once he found out what happened. If it's anyone's fault it's my own for going out and not being able to protect myself half decently." Ryuichi said. "Kyo-chan took care of me since it happened, he wouldn't leave me alone for more than five minutes."

"Are you sure orangey is treating you good enough? I personally think you could do much better than him." Arisa said.

"Maybe that is true…" Ryuichi said making Kyo tense a bit. "…But I love him, I don't want anyone else. I don't care if Kyo-Koi isn't the perfect man, he's the perfect person for me." Kyo relaxed again after hearing that, he leaned down and kissed Ryuichi's mouth thoroughly.

"You better get to class baby, you don't wanna be late for your first class back. I'll pick you up after class and take you home after. I'll see you during lunch baby." Kyo said gently kissing him one more time.

"Bye-bye Kyo-chan, I'll see you later." Ryuichi said running off blushing. He made it to his homeroom quickly and was hugged by Momiji.

"Hi Ryu-chan! Are you feeling better?" Momiji asked energetically.

"Yep! Much better!" Ryuichi said.

"Hatori told us you got raped by a few guys, he also said that Kyo was a complete wreck over the fact you got hurt. He really loves you doesn't he." Haru said.

"Yes he does, it's a privilege to be with someone who cares for me as much as he does." Ryuichi said smiling.

"Yes it is, but you do deserve him." Haru said patting him on the head.

"Ryuichi, you're wanted in the office, your father is here." Miss Lyn said. Ryuichi's face paled and his breathing stopped. His father was there…this would be bad…

End Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

wow...I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS! XD

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! cept Ryuichi and his evil dad who i dont care about

Ryuichi walked through the hallways slowly not wanting to see his father. Nothing good came out of meetings like this…

"Ryuichi, I've missed you so much." His father said sickeningly sweetly. It was a complete lie and Ryuichi could tell, but he said nothing.

"I'm sure you did, you haven seen your son in a few weeks." The principle said. "I'll give you a few minutes to talk, you must have something important to tell your son." She said leaving the room. As soon as the door shut behind her Ryuichi's father grabbed his hair pulling him back.

"So, as soon as we get rid of you, you go out and get yourself raped. You're teachers called us telling me how 'our poor little Ryuichi' was brutally raped in the last week but everything was fine with him. You just can't stop causing my family problems can you?" his father snarled pulling harder on Ryuichi's hair.

"I-I didn't do anything! Please! Let go!" Ryuichi said pitifully. His father backhanded him leaving a red mark on his face.

"You little fag, you're a waste of air and time, I don't see how anyone puts up with you. And who the fuck called to get you to stay here? It sure as hell wasn't anyone I know." He said slapping Ryuichi again.

"M-my boyfriend! Please stop!" Ryuichi begged as he started crying the room is soundproof, that's why no one's coming to help him.

"S you found a little boy to fuck around with, I should have guessed that." he shrugged. He proceeded to beat Ryuichi quickly until the boy couldn't even stand, and then escaped through the window before Miss Kuroko returned.

"Ryuichi-kun! You poor boy! I had no idea this would happen." She said moving the boy. Ryuichi was covered in forming bruises and blood, his white hair was died pink and red from the warm liquid. "I have to get the nurse in here, you're a mess." She said.

"…Want Kyo-chan…" Ryuichi sobbed holding himself.

"Kyo who?" she asked gently.

"Sohma…" Ryu said brokenly.

"I'll do that, I'll get Kyo in here for you." Miss Kuroko said. She picked up the telephone and called the infirmary while her secretary found what class Kyo was in and called him down. The nurse got there first and began wrapping up his injuries while Kyo started yelling that he hadn't done anything. Miss Kuroko calmed him down and started explaining why they had called him down. "You're not in trouble for once Kyo-kun, something happened to Ryuichi Honda and he requested your presence. His father came and I left them alone in my office to talk. When I came back in Ryuichi had been beaten and couldn't even move, his father was nowhere to be found." She said.

"Ryuichi! Where is he!" Kyo asked completely forgetting his anger.

"Come with me." She said walking into the office. Ryuichi was bandaged up again and was slumped down in a chain.

"Ryu-chan! I'm so sorry baby." Kyo said hugging Ryuichi.

"Kyo…you love me right?" Ryu asked crying into Kyo's shoulder and clutching to the older male for dear life. The things his father had said had really gotten to him and now he just wanted to hear Kyo say he loved him.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I love you baby, it's okay." Kyo said holding the boy.

"Boys, I'm going to get you the work you missed and call Kazuma-san to come pick you both up, you're both going home." Miss Kuroko said. she had had to call Kazuma in many times to pick up Kyo and knew he wouldn't mind taking Ryuichi too. Kyo nodded and held Ryuichi gently as he cried. She already had the work for them, they needed it from the past few days they were gone anyways. Her secretary called Kazuma and told him to come down, not telling him exactly what happened so he guessed Kyo got into another fight. "Are you alright, Ryuichi-kun?"

"Hai, I'm fine." Ryuichi sniffled.

"If I had known that that man would do something like that I wouldn't have left you alone with him." Miss Kuroko said.

"It's okay…I'm fine." Ryuichi said calmly.

"Hello again Miss Kuroko, I'm here to pick up my son." Kazuma sighed from the doorway. He saw Kyo sitting in one of the chairs holding Ryuichi in his lap cooing to the bloodied boy and kissing him affectionately. "Ryuichi-kun? What happened?" he asked resting a hand on the boy's shoulder gently.

"His father showed up and beat him up. I didn't do anything for once, Ryuichi wanted me." Kyo said looking up. "I love you so much angel, I wish I did better taking care of you…"

Kazuma drove away from the school listening to Kyo comfort Ryuichi while he whimpered and cried in pain as he slept. He hadn't seen Kyo this upset over someone in a very long time and it was a very nice sight for him, he had someone close to him that he cared about. After Tohru and Yuki got together Kyo had grown more distant from everyone and Ryuichi had changed that. Kazuma felt very sorry for the boy, he didn't deserve so much pain and suffering after all he did for Kyo. Ryuichis cherry red eyes blinked open and his looked around in confusion before closing in on Kyos tear stained

"Kyo-kun? Where are we?" He asked tiredly.

"We're on our way home, Shishou came and picked us up after you were hurt remember? You passed out a little after he came." Kyo said caressing Ryuichis cheek. "How are you feeling now? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine Kyo." Ryuichi said smiling and sitting up, wincing as he did so. Kyo shook his head and pulled Ryuichi back down.

"You're not moving Ryu-chan. You're going straight to bed when we get home and we're going to watch a movie together, got it?"

"Okay, sounds good to me if you're planing to make me go to bed..." Ryuichi mumbled. He turned his attention to Kazuma. "Thank you very much for driving me Kazuma-san."

"Don't worry about it Ryuichi, just get well soon." Kazuma said just as they pulled up to Shigures house. Kyo picked Ryuichi up again kissing him lovingly.

"Thanks Shishou, I'll see you at the dojo soon." Kyo said smiling. "I have to take care of my boyfriend now."

"Take good care of him." Kazuma replied. Kyo strode over to the door carrying Ryuichi effortlessly and up to their room, completely ignoring Shigures questions for why they were home so early. He put Ryuichi on the bed and kissed one of the bandaged wounds.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, I say I love you and am going to protect you than this happens." He said into the bandages.

"Don't think like that Kyo, it's not your fault." Ryuichi purred. "You're very bad at forgiving yourself Kyo-kun, I hate seeing you sad because of me..."

"Can't help it, I'm used to being the screw up so I'm used to being blamed for all the crap that goes wrong..." Kyo sighed.

"I understand." Ryuichi purred. "I wanna snuggle, will you?" he asked rolling over to make room for Kyo.

"Anything for you." Kyo agreed climbing on next to him. He wrapped his arms around Ryuichi and pulled the white haired boy closer to him. He kissed Ryuichi gently at first then they began a full-blown make out session.

"Am I interrupting?" Shigure asked walking in the door. Kyo pulled his mouth away from Ryuichis and growled at the man.

"Yes! You are interrupting." he growled.

"Well, your school just called to explain why you two are home. I thought it would be best if I checked on Ryuichi." Shigure said.

"He's fine! And if he's not I'm here to take care of him!" Kyo growled holding Ryuichi protectively. He wanted to be able to solve Ryuichis problems by himself, he didn't want to ask for help with that.

"Settle down Kyo, I'm not trying to say you aren't capable of taking care of Ryuichi, just that it would put my mind at ease to see that he's okay." Shigure said.

"I'm perfectly fine Shigure-san, Kyo-chan's taking very good care of me." Ryuichi said resting his head on Kyos chest. "He's been doing so much for me lately, I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"I see you are doing well. Seeing that kyo is glaring at me like he wants to murder me, I think I'll leave you alone to continue what you were doing." Shigure laughed. "I hope you feel better, you two deserve it." He whispered as he left. Shigure wanted both Kyo and Ryuichi to be happy and just being together made them happy. They could really careless about the pain they were in or the times they'd been hurt by family, as long as the other was happy.

"Now, where was I?" Kyo asked once he was sure Shigure was gone.

"I believe you were going to start on my neck." Ryuichi replied smiling. "And even if you weren't, you are now." He said playfully.

"Mmm, then I guess I am." Kyo smirked as his lips descended on Ryuichis neck.

End Part 9+


End file.
